Live a Little!
by Hanbaba
Summary: Carlos and Dorothy Ann Fluff, short because I wrote it in about an hour.


**Live a Little!**

By Hanna Crowe

**_A/N: A DAxCarlos one-shot. Drabble and fluff. Lots of Fluff. Reviews welcome._**

* * *

"Come on DA," Carlos whines in my ear, "If you study anymore, your brain will fry. And I'll be the one to pick up the pieces."

I roll my eyes. "Carlos, I understand that you don't have a massive test to study for, but I do!" I say, trying to focus on these stupid Maths problems. Whoever came up with trigonometry, needs to be punched in the face. Although I normally like Maths, this particular topic is annoying me.

"Right, now when is that test anyway?" Carlos says. raising his eyebrows is a way that told me I'd been beaten. Not this time.

"But my time's been cut short since I got into the school musical," I say, trying to save myself from Carlos' craziness. "So I have to study."

Yeah, the school musical. I know. What's wrong with me? Nothing. It's just the fact that Keesha made me audition for this year's school musical, 'Back To The Eighties' and what do you know? I get the role of Tiffany. A lead (Even though 10th graders never get leads). And she has to make out with Michael. Not looking forward to it. On the bright side, Keesha's playing Cindy, and Phoebe will be part of the backstage crew, making sure we're not using too much hairspray in the costume rooms. Tim's working on the sets and Ralphie's playing Corey Jr. It won't be too bad I guess, but the guy playing Michael (I think one of Ralphie's friends on the football team, James or something), he's, well. Not my type. I'm not saying he's not hot, (he is), every girl flings themselves at him. But I don't really like his ego. It needs to be toned down a little (a lot).

My type of guy happens to be sitting next to me on my perfectly made bed. Tanned skin, raven black, messy hair, white teeth, chocolate brown eyes, tall, masculine figure, smells like spearmint and he tells the lamest jokes known to mankind.

That basically sums up my best friend, Carlos Ramone. People always tease us with becoming an item, because of our closeness and the fact that we're boy and girl doesn't really help the case. Let me prove with this quote. 'They're teenagers for god's sake, with, like, out of control hormones! I'm surprised that they haven't taken themselves to the next level'-Wanda Li. I overheard her saying that to Tim, her boyfriend.

I wouldn't mind being with Carlos, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Then again Keesha and Ralphie have been going out since the beginning of the year. Phoebe and Arnold have recently gotten together and Wanda and Tim have been going out since the 9th grade. Carlos and I are the only two in our group who are still single.

Carlos snapped his fingers. I must've dazed out. "That wasn't my question," Carlos says, knowing that I'm trying to dodge the bullet. "When is the test?" he asks more firmly this time.

No escaping it now, just give up DA, you lost the battle. "A week from tomorrow," I sigh, closing my Maths textbook and putting it back on my desk.

Carlos clapped his big hands, triumphantly. "You've got heaps of time, take a night off. Live a little," he says, grinning. What sneaky plan has he got up his sleeve?

* * *

I pick up a chip from the almost empty bowl sitting in front of me on my bed as the movie credits begin rolling. I put it in my mouth, the salt making me thirsty. "That was the best way to get me relaxed," I sigh to Carlos. We had just finished watching 'Up', the world's cutest movie. Ellie and Carl are the most adorable couple in the world. They were best friends and fell in love. I wish that could happen with Carlos and I, I sigh to myself.

I look out my window, a sliver star flashes past my bedroom window. Carlos nudges me, "Shooting star, make a wish!" he says, closing his eyes. I look at his lips and remember what he said earlier tonight. 'Live a Little'. I'm gonna live a little then. I'm gonna make my wish come true, now.

I press my lips against Carlos'. He didn't move away, always a good sign. He tastes like spearmint, salt and chocolate. His lips as soft as cotton and I could feel passion in his lips as we embrace.

I pull back with Carlos looking at me in shock. I turn red, my cheeks burning. "S-s-sorry Carlos," Great I sound like Arnold when he asked Phoebe out. I get off my bed (where we sat together during the whole movie) and try to run away (not that I can go too far in my own house) when Carlos grabs me by the wrist. He brings me down to his position, looking right into his big, chocolate brown eyes.

He smiles and leans towards my ear, "DA. You made my wish come true." He says as I snuggle into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and we hug for ages.

I'll live a little more often.


End file.
